


Looking for a glee.

by WarblerClaudia



Category: Glee, Looking (TV)
Genre: Confusion, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Friendship, Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, San Francisco, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8598022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarblerClaudia/pseuds/WarblerClaudia
Summary: Glee/Looking crossoverKurt Hummel and his family move to San Francisco to start a new life after Finn's death.I suck at summaries.





	1. 1. Looking for a fresh start.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello mates!  
> This is my new fanfic, crossover of Glee and Looking. This fic will be different because I decided to write a couple of chapters (10-15 I have no idea), it's not completely written (I am currently writing 3rd chapter) but I really wanted to share it with you, have some feedback. It is totally spontaneous and If you like it, I will write more, of course, If not I will delete it.  
> So have a nice reading and tell me about my work! Love you all.  
> This chapter will be the shortest one for sure, the next one is far longer.
> 
> PS tumblr : http://the-little-warbler.tumblr.com/  
> PS2 : Of course English is not my native language so this work may contain some mistakes, sorry mates.

San Francisco is a beautiful place. A little bit weird, cold and hot at the same time, but damn, the life is better there. Not only are the people different, but also the climate is better. I have lived here only for 2 weeks, but damn, I love this place, it is a hundred times better than Lima. After Finn's dead we decided to move on and we had sold the house and moved here. I didn't even think about New York and my Broadway career, I just wanted to have a fresh start and I think that I have that chance and I know that I will use it right.

'Hey son, we are going to eat something, do you want to go with us?' asked my father, of course I wanted.  
'Of course dad, Carole what should I wear?'  
'Oh sweet child, just don't be naked' she laughed. It was nice to see her happy, at least something like that. She is tough, but Finn was her only child, I could never replace her my big bro.  
'Oh, you are so helpful!'

I decided to wear a tight black jeans, blue tee and black vans. It was not my style, but I just felt like that. After a couple of minutes we were not exactly in a restaurant, but in a cosy bar with a nice surrounding. When we sat at the table and read the menu a nice not exactly old man came.

'Hello, my name is Dom and I am your waiter tonight, what can I get for you?' he said.

We gave him our orders and just waited. Dom is a nice built man in his late 30 maybe early 40. He was quite handsome, but my thoughts were broken by a loud entrance of a young boy.

'Shit, sorry folks I am always too loud!' he said.  
'It's ok Baby Patrick, come to the kitchen!' shouted Dom and everyone laughed. It seems that this is a small and cosy community and everybody knows each other.  
'Damn you Dom! Give me my apron.' said baby Patrick from the kitchen.

I don't know why they had called him like that, but it was funny. My parents were a bit shocked, they are not used to that. After a couple of minutes our orders were held by that young boy. He gave us our food and said:

'My name is Blaine and now I am your waiter, Dom is a chef and boss here and he was with you only because I was late, I am so sorry, do you need something?' OMG he is amazing, not so tall but well formed, big brown eyes and lovely locks. Damn, he is like a piece of the most delicious cake I have ever eaten.  
'It's ok Blaine, we already love that restaurant, you have an amazing food. We are good, go rest sweetie.' My stepmother said. Damn, he blushed.  
'Thank you Ms, it's a pleasure to be your waiter tonight.' Blaine said and winked at me. HOLY MOTHER OF DRAGONS, HE WINKED AT ME. And now, I am the one who blushed. Like a damn virgin.  
'Why Baby Patrick?' I asked. Fuck. He looked at me with a big smile on his face.  
'My brother's name is Patrick, Dom is one of his best friends and with Augustin they call me that. At first it was really annoying, but now I am used to it. Sorry, but I don't want to disturb your meal and I have other clients too.' I nodded in response.

The food was really amazing, but it wasn't the only thing that I admired today. Blaine was an interesting guy but I had no idea whether he is gay. He flirted with the girls, but he winked and the boys too. Hmm, maybe he was bi curious or something like that. After the meal he came and took our plates away. He was moving with such grace, he must be an amazing dancer. Damn Kurt stop. 

'Hey Blaine I have a question for you.' I heard my dad.  
'Yes Sir?'  
'Can you be our guide in San Fran? We really don't know the city, but we moved here and we want to know something about the surroundings and stuff.'  
'Of course I can! Just say when and give me a details and I will be honoured to give you a tour.' I almost died. what the fuck dad?  
'You are such a nice boy, I am sure that the tour will be amazing! So Kurt will give you his phone number and you will set the details. You know us, the old people are not as good as you young folks in technology so it'll be just faster.' Carole said. THEY ARE UNBELIEVABLE.  
'Yes of course, Kurt?' he asked me and we exchanged our numbers.  
'So ok. We have to go home now, but we will be in touch. Have a nice day Blaine!'  
'Thank you, see you soon!'

At home I still couldn't believe what had happened.

'Dad, why did you do that?' I asked him.  
'I saw how you were looking at him and I know you too well, so I took care of it.' he smiled.  
'But you don't even know if he is gay!'  
'But you'll find out kiddo, I was just your wingman.'  
Carole laughed and hugged us tightly.  
'Thank God that I have you, boys life with you is never boring.'


	2. Looking for a trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi mates, it's me again!  
> This is a second chapter of my lovely story and I hope that you are going to like it :)  
> Thank you for all kudos it really means a lot to me, you are great <3  
> If you want, you can check out my tumblr : http://the-little-warbler.tumblr.com/  
> See you soon!  
> PS I have never been in San Francisco so sorry about mistakes, everything I know is from Wikipedia or Google.

Blaine's POV

 

'Hey B, could you be more present now? Damn, I am choosing a suit for my own wedding.' Oh no, Pat started panicking and it was the worst thing in the whole world.  
'Hey, hey Patty, no, I am here with you, you have to calm down. Everything is going to be ok, Richie will faint when he sees you. You are so handsome man, intelligent, funny on your own way and wise and you will be ok.' I said.  
'Blaine you are the best brother. I am just really fucking scared. You know me, relationships scare me.'  
'But it's Richie, it's your boy, you've wasted too much time. He proposed to you and you are wonderful together. Even mom is happy, and our sister. Should I call Richie?'  
'Yes, please, call him, tell him that I panicked and I want to be soothed.'  
'Of course Pato, I will.'

He smiled at me when I said 'Pato'. It was their thing, but I used it as often as Richie. I called him, that was normal these days. Patrick is so damn insecure about himself, I don't know why. When Richie came, everything was normal. Patrick stopped panicking, they hugged each other and kissed and they are just fucking adorable.

'Thank you Blaine.' said Richie.  
'It's ok, you know how much I love you two, maybe I am not his brother by blood, but I will support him as hard as I can.'  
'Hey You remember what I said to you? You don't have to try harder because you are adopted. You two and your sister are equal.'  
'Yeah I know, but you know this is not the time and place for that conversation.'  
'Ok B, and you know that tomorrow is our stag night? And I want to see you with some hot stuff!'  
'Oh my God you are like Augustin and Dom, please stop!' I laughed.

When we came out of the shop it was already too late to do anything so we just headed to home. Eating a take out together and just chillin- that was the entertainment that I needed. A little bit after midnight, my cell rang. It's Kurt.

'Uhm hello Blaine, It's Kurt you know, from Dom's restaurant.'  
'Yeah, I remember you sweetie, what's up?'  
'So I was thinking about that big San Francisco tour and If you have time tomorrow, we can go?'  
I calculated how much time do I need to prepare for my brother's party and Maybe he will come with me. I don't know If he is gay, but fuck it. I had too much disappointment in my life so I became resistant.  
'Hmm, I think that I am capable of doing that' I heard relief in his voice when he breathed.  
'But I have a one condition.'  
'Yes, sure hit me!' he joked.  
'Would you like to come with me to my brother's stag night?'  
'OK, I think that it would be a pleasure to go with you.'  
'So ok, we will meet at 8 at Dom's restaurant and that I will show you SF, ok?'  
'Ok so we will see tomorrow, be ready for us!'  
'Hahaha, I am sure that your parents are a way better than mine. See you tomorrow sweetie.'  
'Bye to you too honey.'

HE IS GAY. I was saying 'sweetie' on purpose. And now I know that, that hot stuff is playing for my team. Tomorrow will be amazing. After a couple of seconds Pato came.

'I hope that he won't break your heart Blainey.' he said with sadness in his voice.  
'Pato, it is not what you are thinking about. I've just met him. He is nice and adorable and I have no fucking info about him despite the fact that he is gay. I am showing him and his family San Fran tomorrow and we will see. I don't want to cry anymore. I love you and I am really glad that you care about me.'  
'Oh wow, ok. You said everything' he smiled. 'I love you too, I am not saying that often, but I know that you know about that. You are pretty wise.' he patted my hair. 'Good night bro.'  
'Sweet dreams Patty.'

The next morning was awful, during the night I had a nightmare, I hadn't eaten a breakfast, I was late and damn I think that I wear the ugliest clothes on the planet and I had to wore glasses because my contact lenses were used by my lovely brother.

'Hey Mr and Ms Hummel! I am so damn sorry that I am late, but as you can see I hadn't had the best morning in the world.' Kurt looked at me as I was some kind of monster of some other shit. Yay.  
'Hello son, it's ok, we ate breakfast and Dom cared very well about us.' Mr Hummel smiled at me. 'So, can we go?' I nodded.

Kurt was silent all the time, he looked like he was thinking, a little bit sad. When we were heading to Golden Gate Bridge everyone was sad. I knew my reason, but they? They were such a happy family.  
'Hey folks why are you sad?' I asked.  
'It is a long story. I'll tell you someday.' Kurt replied.  
'Ok, I didn't mean to be rude or something.'  
'Blaine, honey, you are just like a ray of sunshine, you have to understand that this case is just too fresh to be told about it.' said Ms Hummel.  
'Ok, so now we will go to a happier place now. We will go to the chocolate factory!' It was the first time when Kurt smiled. I was relieved.

In the factory he was acting like a child, happy, carefree and just he has been himself. I didn't know him, but he looked like he had had a hard time in his past. After the factory, we were heading to Richie because why not.

'And now a wonderful place for everyone, his hands are a pure magic and abilities better than stylists in New York.' I said.  
'Are we going to the masseur or something?' asked Mr Hummel.  
'Nope sir, you will see.'  
When we were close I saw Richie with some girls during the work. He is perfect hairdresser. I saw that Ms Hummel's eyes went wider just as much as Kurt's. Mr Hummel laughed out loud.  
'Hey Richie!' he hugged me and kissed my cheek. Kurt looked very annoyed. Yup, he is gay.  
'Hey Baby Pato, how are you?' he asked.  
'We are fine and I want to introduce you a Hummel family I am their guide today. This is my future brother in law, Richie.' they exchange hugs and handshakes.  
'So this is that miracle guy?' asked Ms Hummel.  
'Oh I am sure that Blaine said too much about me. He just wants to have a free haircut and you know a good family relations.' they laughed again.

After that we went to eat something but I proposed a picnic. They agreed so we bought everything and went to a beautiful hill.  
'I really love that place, I used to be there all the time with my biological brother. I was so damn little, about 10 years old or something.' I said with melancholic voice.  
'And now how old are you?' asked Kurt.  
'I am 23 and I've just finished my studies.'  
'I didn't know that you are older than Kurt, You look like a teenager!' laughed Mr Hummel.  
'Yes, I know I will be forever young!.'

After the meal, it was already so damn late and we had to end our tour. We Said our goodbyes and I hurried to change clothes to look more like a human. I decided to wear a tight black jeans and white T-shirt. I hurried to the Dom’s restaurants because I knew that He would be already there. And there He was, All dressed up like it was a Christmas party, but I didn’t mind He was like a miracle to me. I grabbed his hand and we run to the club, we couldn’t be late. The place was already full with our friends, God, I love them.

'Hey brother! Uh uh, hey my brother’s hot stuff!’ shouted Patrick.  
‘My name is Kurt, nice to meet you too!’ He replied to my slightly drunk bro.

After that I knew that that evening is going to be bloody interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bloody hell, I realized that this chapter is not as long as I promised. Sorry for that, I will be better next time.


End file.
